obliviafandomcom-20200214-history
Nami Tsukihana
Nami Tsukihana is a reappearing character in the Oblivia franchise and is the eldest sister of both Hanako Tsukihana and Orchid Tsukihana. She is a main party character in Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Nami is a stern late teenage Vampire girl with long purple hair swirled into a ponytail, piercing red eyes and fangs. Her thigh-length ponytail is tied often by a black ribbon with a large purple stripe on both sides and there are swooping bangs that cover her left eye with neck-length side bangs and a craning cowlick. Nami is much taller than her sisters and has a more serious looking face. She is often seen wearing a black spiked collar with a strapless black sweater. The sweater has a checkerboard ring area on both the top (thin) and bottom (thick). There is a large white cross pattern going vertically across the right breast and horizontally across her chest. The cuffs are white and form crosses on both sides. Nami wears a skirt that parts black on two sides with large bats on the pocket area. Below them are thin white embroidery with white frills popping out, going around the back of the skirt. The middle piece of the skirt is a longer, white, apron-like piece that forms a V shape at the bottom with frills. Two layers of black lace X across the crotch area and a black cross is centered directly below them. Nami wears torn black thigh high stockings and has purple high-top sneakers on her feet with thin white cuffs, a white shoe front, and tan soles. There are two more layers of black X's that resemble laces in the middle. When using Vampiric powers she sprouts two black wings with red webbing. Personality Nami, being the eldest sister of the Tsukihanas, is notably experienced at her caretaker role in the family. As a child Nami sought praise from her parents in the form of asking and learning about how to be a responsible adult, whether it be cooking, cleaning, helping with children, and excelling in school; Nami is a Jack of all trades. Despite this though, Nami is awfully punkish and wouldn't consider herself a goody two-shoes like most may accuse her to be at first glance. She often acts rash when pestered, especially if one of her younger sisters are involved, going as far as ruining her good rep to beat up anyone who would bother or tease them. Though grown up and more mellowed out now, the loss and absence of her parents and younger sister, Orchid, causes great stress on her because of her younger years. Due to her experienced nature she feels responsible for taking care of Hanako on her own and making sure she is safe. Because Hanako is the only remaining family left, her overprotective nature sharpens drastically, causing her to overstep her boundaries and lash out at anyone who attempts to be near Hanako even if their intentions aren't in bad taste. Initially she is cautious of Earthbounds but learns quickly that she needs all the help she can get to solve the reason for the dismantlement of her family. She often butts heads with Jin for reasonable notions, but also with Ame, simply because she is afraid of him breaking Hanako's fragile heart in some way. Deep down inside though she feels as though she is purposely trying to find things wrong with Ame to keep him away but she secretly admires him greatly, possibly even enough for her to like him herself. Upsetting her little sister keeps her away from showing any true emotions to him so instead, Hanako dreams of the day Nami deems him worthy of being her brother-in-law. Nami believes that eyes are the window to the soul so she keeps one covered to avoid others reading her true emotions. Aside from family, Ame is the only other person who has seen both of them. Trivia * The name Nami (meaning wave in Japanese) refers to over watering a flower as opposed to Ame (meaning rain in Japanese) that waters a flower just enough. This is a metaphor for Nami's over-protective nature towards Hanako versus Ame's more supportive nature toward Hanako. * Nami was the first character in the story to be written as an Oblivion. Ame, Amai, and Hanako were meant to find Nami captured and chained to a cross as a Vampire before Hanako was later written in as Nami's sister. This scene was later altered and placed into the Crisis Castle segment of the story. * Nami's Earthbound was originally supposed to be Rosemary Nanami, hence why Rosemary has type O blood just like Nami and has "nami" in her last name. They both even have a crush on Ame for a short period of time. It was later scrapped for being too coincidental and because of the two's outstandingly different characteristics. * Nami's original design implies that she wasn't meant to wear a ponytail but was later changed to make her look a bit more different from Hanako. * Before Nami wore her current design it was Hanako's at once. * Nami's attitude and name come from the Harvest Moon character, Nami. * Nami's birthday is in the month of Halloween (October) on the day of the unluckiest number (13). * Nami's Ars Arms: Karma, Dharma, and Nirvana are all named after three key words in Buddhism and the concept of Samsara (Rebirth); Karma (Fate), Dharma (Order), and Nirvana (Release). Gallery Magenta by animangaemo-d7cng0w.jpg|Nami as she appears in her default outfit: White and Black Crusade E x p a n d by animangaemo-d7m060p.jpg|Nami with her hair down. 0528172351 Burst03.jpg|Nami in her Nisagami High Uniform design with Amai, Hanako, and Aya. Shibuya yume nami edition by animangaemo-d9xrmbe.jpg|Nami in her Shibuya Yume design. Address me with your words by animangaemo-d9g3l6t.jpg|Nami in her Shiver Moon design with Hanako. IMG 3901.JPG|Nami in her Amethyst Breeze design while eating ice cream with Akira. Summer s yearly return nami edition by animangaemo-da7u80i.jpg|Nami in her Swimwear design. IMG_1419.JPG|Nami in her Lovely Witch Lacrimosa design. Bite me bunnies happy easter 2015 by animangaemo-d8oig0u.jpg|Nami in her Kawaii Cafe BunnyGirl design with Hanako. 13235 697085183639996 1372378058 n.jpg|Nami in her Ars Armor: Ethereal Night using Karma, Dharma, and Nirvana. Navigation